Vermilion
by Lethe and Nepenthe
Summary: Enter Kali, queen of the damned. She is scary, cocky, and lethal. Softened by an eerie playfulness, she is no good-intentioned angel. Enter Drake, the infamous sadist. Will he fall victim to her deception, or will she become his victim? Lemons later.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Gone" Series. I only own Kali. If I owned this series, well, Kali would be in it.

So this is my first submission to this sight. Be harsh; I'm praised for my writing far too much. Tell me what you think, and I'll write some more chapters for it. Note: This story is not sweet, happy, or innocent. Kali will not craft Drake into a better man. This not story is not for the faint hearted. Likely to feature rape, torture, and other sadistic elements in later chapters, so if that goes against your taste, this story is not for you. And yes, I write in fragments on occasion. It's my style.

Song quotes at the beginning from Vermilion by Slipknot. (Part 1 and not Part 2)

"_She seemed dressed in all the rings_

_Of past fatalities,_

_So fragile yet so devious"_

A fire. Burning, burning through the blackened fury, engulfing the still, starry night. Two huge emerald eyes danced greedily over the controlled flames. A feminine voice, high yet darkly knowledgeable, carried through the thick smoke, "And then the deed shall be done…" A tiny pale hand with jagged, cruel nails extended over the fire. A little golden pouch fell into the hand.

Dull rain thudded heavily against the stern window panes of Coates Academy. A tall, slim figure stood in the shadows, watching the rain fruitlessly attempt to penetrate the glass. Night…again. Drake Merwin could not sleep. He never could. The nightmares plagued his mind, his body. The subconscious never brings fond memories. He smirked ruthlessly at the futility of the rain. Something so miniscule would never break a barrier so much stronger than it. Idiotic water. His whip hand pulsed as he excited his mind with the rain's useless suffering. Monsters relished in the struggling of others. It made them forget their own inferiority.

Another figure emerged from a different set of shadows. This figure halted directly behind Drake, observing his motions. With a low snarl, Drake confronted the figure, half turning furiously, "Caine. What do you want?"

The other male rolled his eyes, "Go to bed, Drake." Drake opened his mouth to fire back a retort when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He turned fully to assess his distraction. Through the darkness, traveling down the road towards Coates, a small, hooded shape approached, lugging two large white bags. Caine and Drake exchanged glances. A curious sight. A few moments later, the sound of the main door being thrashed against ended the silence. Caine made his way down the main staircase as Drake followed close behind. Using telekinesis, Caine unlatched and freed the door before throwing it open, tossing the hooded entity inside and abruptly slamming shut the door. The hooded mass fell to the floor as Caine dropped it. Slowly, the hood fell away to reveal thick black hair decorated with acidic lime green streaks and bangs. The short, slender figure rose, cloak falling back to display a scantily clad, thin, yet well curved female figure. Adorned in steel combat boots, fishnet thigh high socks, black underwear with chains, and a thin black wrap material shielding her breasts, she captured the attention of the males in more ways than one. Caine eyes her up and down amusedly. Drake simply glared at her. Whore. Caine spoke with his commanding, superior cadence, "Who are you, strange traveler, and what is your purpose in my domain?"

The girl looked up. Huge emerald green eyes accented by thick black eyeliner and pink cheetah print eye-shadow, painted ruby lips with an outer fading black layer that created a charred looking affect, a septum ring, a lower left lip ring, and a cocky smirk met her audience, "I'm Kallistrate Wakely. I'm here to join your forces."

Caine sized her up and down again, an eyebrow raised condescendingly, "What use could we get from you? Why should we trust you and not just kill you right now?"

The threat sent a peculiar smile to her charred-looking lips, "Well, for trust, I can show you a nasty burn little Sammy gave me cuz his girlfriend thinks I'm some satanic, cruel, slut. I'll smash her pretty face in one day." She paused for a moment, that peculiar smile returning to her lips as she turned her back to the boys, removing her cloak fully. She inched her breast wrappings up a bit to show the beginnings of an ugly, black burn on her back. She pulled the wrappings back to their normal position before turning and walking over to one of her forgotten white bags, "As for my usefulness, my ability speaks for itself." She knelt over, exposing more cleavage spilling out from her tightly bound breasts. Drake felt his pulse quicken as he stared. Oh, he could have fun with this addition to Coates. The little gothic wench would scream beneath him. She unzipped the bag, pulling it open to reveal fresh red meat, "I can get you all the meat that you want. Anytime." She zipped the bag again and stood with her hand on her hips, just above where the black underwear started. Drake took another deep breath. Fuck hormones.

Caine smirked at the girl, "Well Kallistrate, you seem useful. For now. We shall further evaluate you in the morning. Drake, find her a room. And don't kill or injure her; we need meat."

Drake growled in response to Caine ordering him around. He glared demonically at her as she sultrily walked over to him. Damn her. Well, not killing her did not mean he could not rape her senselessly. He smirked viciously at the thought. She grinned playfully at him, "You can call me Kali." He did not respond, though his whip hand twitched with annoyance, seeking desperately to strangle her.

He led her to a room, entering after her and shutting the door swiftly. In one quick motion, he seized her roughly around the waist with his whip and pulled her aggressively into him. He smirked huskily, "I'll show you what a whore you are."

Kali merely laughed. Disconcerted by her actions, he glared creepily and tightened his grip around her waist. She tilted her head to the side and touched his cheek with her hand, "You forgot something."

His icy eyes snapped to hers angrily, "What?" he half-growled.

Kali giggled, "You're a boy." Confused, he stared at her. With speed and power, she brought her knee back and then forward and up, sending a painful jab to his groin. With a howl of pain, his whip arm released her as he clutched his crotch. With another sadistic giggle, she ran out of the room and hurriedly found another vacant room, fastening the lock and deadbolt. Drake finally stood, fuming in rage. That little slutty bitch would meet Hell tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beast and the Harlot

Disclaimer: I still, do not own the "Gone" series. So yeah…

Author's Note: So. I can assure anyone that Kali is not going to end up a mary-sue. Yes, she seems like it at the start. Why? Because she's incredibly impersonal and manipulative. She seems 'perfect' due to her plot and impersonal attitude. Give her time to develop depth. She doesn't wear her heart on her sleeve. She wants everyone to think of her as this little perfect thing. Why? That, must be discovered…dun dun dun…later! Just had to add this because I dislike 'mary-sue' characters as well.

Song: Beast and the Harlot: Avenged Sevenfold

"_She's a dwelling place for demons_

_ She's a cage for every unclean spirit_

_ Every filthy bird and makes us drink_

_ The poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings_

_ Fallen now is Babylon the Great"_

Night. A figure stirred in the dark abysses. Sneaking, lowly and predatorily across the moonlit chamber, the figure halted in front of a mirror. The group had accepted her. She had played her harmless, playful, outcast girl, slut persona quite well. Diana had deemed her a three-bar in power level. Not that anyone even knew her power. She got meat for them, plain and simple. All anyone knew about her powers were that they only affected animals…or something like that. She did not possess the power to kill, in all truth. Kali's power…well…it was different. Had they suspected her of anything? Of course. They were not idiotic people. But the starving crave food. And she gave it to them: juicy, fresh, bloody red meat. She demonstrated her abilities for them. A series of weird hand motions. Then, she would enter the forest and come out lugging meat. Slowly, she knew they would begin to trust her, or at least depend on her.

On that very night, she crept to her own devices. Poised in front of the mirror, she admired her appearance for a moment. So much had changed about her…from before. A daunting, make-up covered face met her view. Lovely. She stroked her face before letting out a low hiss. Two long, ugly, thick, animal-like scratch mark scars crisscrossed across her left cheek. With a groan of distaste, she snatched her cover-up from inside her bra. With a few strokes, the ugly evidence vanished. She returned to her stalking.

Black night encompassed the other figure. The sleepless one. The demon. He watched her as she stealthily slithered down the hall like the ungrateful wretch she was. He did not trust her. He never would. It had been only a few days since her arrival. He smelled betrayal on her. The scent was overwhelming. Pretty green eyes, slanted like a snake's. Miss Kallistrate Wakely. He doubted that was even her name. The spies both he and Caine had sent out to retrieve background information on her came back with nothing. Apparently, she had never existed. Even her appearance had never been witnessed by the Perdido Beach scoundrels. Yes, she was useful, but was she useful enough to allow in close contact? His whip-hand pulsed excitedly with thoughts of strangling the lying bitch. He followed her.

Kali's eyes scanned the abandoned hallways. Everyone seemed too willing to trust her, she mused to herself. Then again, most of them were only kids. Caine did not trust her. She could sense it in his gaze. Diana, too, did not welcome Kali's presence. Drake? He loathed Kali's existence. She knew he did not trust her. She would need to step up her game. Let her hand seize a few hearts. Act like a sweet, yet not overly so, little troubled, outcast doll. Pretty, weird, and delicate. Ha.

Drake could not tell where she headed. She seemed, merely, to be surveying the halls of Coates. For what purpose? Invasion? Assassination? Spying? He glowered at her lithe figure as it twisted and turned down the vast chasms. He stalked from a distance. Far away enough that she could not notice him, yet near enough to see anything treasonous she attempted, he kept a low profile while maintaining his watch. Was he really oh so protecting of his wonderful leader, Caine Soren? If he could, he would have killed Caine. Hypocrite to Kali? Yes, but there was something obviously unsettling about her. Nobody had even seen her, and with wild hair like hers, that's someone hard to miss, even in California.

She stopped, dead in the center of a hallway. She sensed it. She sensed him. She could practically feel his breath on her neck. She turned slowly, her pulse exhilarated with the thrill. But no. Now was not the time. She tilted her head to the side seductively, "I know you're there," innocently passed from her lips.

Drake stepped from the shadows. His height towered over her menacingly. In a deep, guttural growl of a voice, he uttered, "Don't think you can bullshit your way past me. I know you're a fraud, you little skank."

Green eyes seemed fierce in the darkness, "Well, you're not exactly the person to trust either, Mr. Merwin. You could not care less about the lives of the people all around you. So why should I bother you?"

Drake smirked, "You act so innocent to Caine, yet, you don't deny to me that you're a filthy liar."

Kali smiled, in a sickeningly false innocent manner, "I admit, I'm not all butterflies and pixie cake," she fanned her hand over her eyes dramatically, "but," her grin turned wicked, "I provide meat to a dying band. And you have no proof of me being anything but sweet."

Drake approached her with strong, offensive steps. Closing in on her, as his smirk twisted obscenely, he unveiled, "True. But I can torture proof out of you."

Kali, sensing danger, took a tentative step backwards, "I do not think Caine will approve of you torturing the meat provider."

His icy eyes danced with a feral ecstasy. Fear. He could smell it on her. Like perfume, it lingered in the air for his nostrils to catch, "I can't kill you or cripple you. For both Caine's sake and my own….but, I can torture you if I suspect you of treachery…and I suspect you of treachery."

Her snake eyes widened, "I wouldn't…if I were you…" Her threat hung in the air, low and oddly not all too empty.

"Oh? And why not?" his smirk had manifested into a demonic snarl as he glared at her. The little harlot.

"You do not want to know my power."

The beast snarled sinisterly, "That, princess, is a chance I'm willing to take." With a quick lash of the whip he pulled her harshly into an adjacent room, lit by the moon pouring in through an unsheathed window. Before she could gather her thoughts, he had slammed the door shut. Peering down at her, his trademark sadistic smirk observed her panic, "Strip."

"What?" her voice almost broke due to confusion and anxiety.

He kneeled down to get on eye level with her, "When I command you to do something you fucking do it!" He growled as his whip slashed her across the face and she bit into her lip to keep herself from screaming. Her eyes teared from the sting of the whip. She glanced down at her chest. With agonizingly slow movements, she began to unwind the bindings as she thought up a plan. She crossed her arms over her chest as she let the bindings fall.

She managed to smirk up at him despite her situation. She had to put up a front of confidence. She was not a groveling, pathetic, weak victim. She was weak long ago. Not anymore. With a lift of the eyebrow she expressed, "Drake. You do realize, rape does not qualify as torture."

That tone of voice. Too cocky. He growled as he slapped her with his good hand, "Bitch. You're not getting any fuck, you ugly whore. This is going to be pure torture."

She looked up into his eyes as she traced her lips with her tongue lustfully, "But Drake," she moaned as she grabbed his whip and held it between her legs and against her clothed crotch, "We could have so much more fun." She pushed herself up against his whip. Sex was better than torture. She knew this. She could hold herself better through sex. And he was a boy. He probably did not get much action as most girls were frightened of him. She could play into these weaknesses to enhance her own survival.

Drake's eyes widened momentarily before he growled in disgust and flipped her over onto her stomach. He sat on her lower back and brought the whip down onto her burn-mark destroyed back harshly. She clawed into the carpet, her jagged nails pulling it up. She tried to call 'them' forward with her mind. The whip sliced skin. Again. Again. Again! The whip slashed through the delicate flesh of her back. Again! She let out a scream; she could not hold it in. Her brain, functioning like wildfire, managed to get a signal from 'them.' She called upon it with her might. She grinned almost maniacally; a gruesome distraction indeed awaited him.

Drake, lusting in her pain and the sweet blood oozing from her back, noticed her strange smile. He whipped her around so that he could examine her face. He needed to know what she found oh so amusing. With a vicious snarl, he seethed, "What the fuck are you so happy about, whore? Is this the first fucking time an attractive guy touched you? Does this remind you of fucking getting raped by old men!"

Her green eyes danced playfully and creepily in the light of the moon. Black hair with acidic streaks accentuated her pale complexion in an almost monstrous way, despite the fact that her frame was too small to threaten Drake. With a quirky upturn of the right side of her lip, she laughed out, "Poor Drakey. Your nightmares are about to come true."

His icy eyes hardened as he searched her face and body. What the fuck did she just say! And what did she know of his nightmares! Fucking whore. He slapped her across the face with his hand, smearing blood from his previous attacks to her face with his whip on both his hand and her cheek. Then, he felt it. First on his leg, and then traveling up his arm, the eerie sensation continued. He turned ever so slightly as his eyes widened in pure horror. No fucking way. A piece of bloody, raw meat climbed up his leg, lathering it in juice. On his arm, a rotting rabbit gnawed on his shoulder. With a few violent shakes, he threw the disgusting 'things' off of him. Revolted, he turned towards Kali. Her eyes gleamed psychotically in the moonlight. He grasped her shoulder roughly with his good hand as he shook her forcefully, "What the fuck did you do!"

A ghost of a smile graced her charred-looking lips, "You're not afraid of the undead, are you Drake?" He glared at her harshly. With a giggle, she continued, "You think you're dear Lucifer and you cannot even stand the living dead? My, my, Drake. I'm guessing you've never met a necromancer before."

He stared at her. Necromancer? She could raise the fricken' dead!

She smirked victoriously, "I could raise an army against you, Drake. With one tiny flick of my finger," she whispered seductively, "Every single person you have ever tormented to death, I can rebirth and raise against you."

Drake did not like this situation. He liked to be the one in control. He liked to be the one calling the shots, not some dainty green-haired girl with odd piercings. He growled at her, angrily, "But I can end your life before your little pets find me. Nice try queen of the fucking damned, you can't defeat me." His whip tethered around her neck thirstily.


	3. Chapter 3: Layers of Humanity

Disclaimer: I still do not own this series. ^.^

So obviously, this story takes place before Drake 'dies.' I forgot to mention that before. I have read "Lies," and if my story turns out well, this story may continue through "Lies." I have not updated in awhile, but hey, life is hectic and I love my friends. Reviews on if I should continue would be nice. Suggestions on songs/ideas/anything are all welcome.

Warning-the second part of this chapter is very sexual, yet oddly contributes greatly to Drake's character.

Song quotes at the beginning: On my Own –by Saosin

"_In these day dreams_

_You take over me_

_Can I make it on my own_

_Will I ever feel my limbs again_

_Is this all in my mind_

_Can I make it on my own_

_Will I ever feel that way again_

_Am I losing my mind?"_

She laughed. Bittersweet and almost defeated. The whip held her neck too tightly; she could barely breath. With a strangled inhale, she whispered, "I know you're stronger than me, Drake. You can kill…without regret." Her black ringed snake eyes danced to his face, seductively in a weaker, vulnerable fashion. Kali knew how to survive. She knew when to talk, how to talk, how to look, when to touch… She ran a hand down his chest tentatively.

His breath hitched, and she smirked as his eyes swept her body, lingering none too subtly on her bare chest. His pulse quickened, "Damn right, fucking whore." Her tiny hand grabbed his cheek, forcing him gently to look at her face, where her serpentine emeralds glinted playfully and her blood-painted lips held a smirk.

And she knew when to take control. She choked out, "But you can't kill me now. I'm useful to both Caine and you in too many ways. Meat. Zombie armies. I can strike fear into the hearts of your enemies. I can make dead bodies crawl all over Sam, pretty Astrid too."

The whip's grip on her throat slackened. Drake's eyes burned with fury at Sam's name. He stared at the girl through the dark, "What is your aim, Kali?"

Another blood red smirk, "Revenge on behalf of my beauty." She turned her back to him, running a jagged nail down the blackened monstrosity that violated her back and gleamed more hideously due to angry whip marks. Her voice came out high, innocent, "I'm a narcissist, Drake. Crimes against my vanity must suffer. Sam did this to me. I will do something to Sam that will destroy him as well." She turned, her small hand touched his whip lightly before pulling away, "You know what it is like…." She rose, snatching her breast wraps and securing them around her as Drake watched, still kneeling on the ground. She left him.

He had avoided her. For a day, he did not set eyes on Kallistrate Wakely. Why? The bitch made him remember. He leaned his head against the wall of the shower, letting water pound down onto his naked form. It was nearly three AM, and he was alone in the dormitory style shower room. He stared at his body through the dim lightning. Chest-strong. Abdominal muscles-defined. Legs-agile. Biceps-hard. But the hand. The slithery tentacle that coiled down his leg. His whip. Yes, it brought him the power to torture, and he loved that power. People would tremble before the sheer brutality of his whip. He even claimed to favor his whip over his lost hand. Drake, the infamous, heartless Drake, did. Yet, the way Kali spoke of it made it seem…. Drake was always attractive. He had a nice, lean yet muscular build, long, shaggy hair, a fierce angular face with high cheekbones, and cold, sadistic eyes. He laughed darkly as he recalled how girls once swooned over him. The daring ones even approached him. Of course, all received rejection: none deemed up to par. He did not want "love." But he wanted to still be the hot, untouchable, badass sadist, not the grotesque, deformed freak. His good hand traveled down to his penis, brushing the tip as he shuddered. No girl would ever want down his pants again.

Rape seemed to evolve into his only means through getting a girl. He laughed, again, at the thought of the eyes of a girl like Diana a he plunged it into her mercilessly. But, to the girl, it would be like being raped by an octopus. His hand ran up and down his shaft, rubbing and squeezing. He wanted a girl to beg for him. He imagined Diana's hands running across his dick. He squeezed himself harder. She smiled up at him as she took his whole throbbing cock into her mouth. He bit back a moan as rubbed more furiously. He imagined Diana, with her dark hair, lapping up his juices.

Masturbation. He had barely done it before his whip hand. Now, it was an addiction. His whip twitched and slashed across his inner thigh, drawing blood from his thigh and right ball. He howled in pain. Masochism. He rubbed his balls with his hand as the whip coiled around his penis, pumping it forcefully. He imagined pounding Diana, forcing his length into her searing hot hole. He moaned as he orgasmed, spilling cum onto the shower floor. Diana's gorgeous lust-filled face gave way to the cruel, taunting face of Kali.

His eyes snapped open. There she stood, leaning against the entrance to the shower room with a smirk on her face. She wore a black mini-dress with thigh-high striped socks. Drake instinctually covered himself and growled. She tugged lightly on her septum ring, playing with it as she spoke, "Sorry to interrupt your time with 'Diaaaanaaa,'" She drew the girl's name out as she fanned herself mockingly.

Drake snarled at her ferociously, "What the fuck do you want?"

Kali held up her hands placatingly, "Look. Caine sent me to come find you. We're going on a reconnaissance mission in Perdido together."

Drake glared, "Fine. Then leave me. I'll find you when I'm ready."

She folded her arms over her chest cockily, "Oh I'm sorry! You and Diana need more time together." She snickered, "And be a man and don't cover yourself. I saw you freaking jack off, Drake. Oh, and your dick is not as big as your ego."

Drake blushed for half a second, "Shut up, Kali. Leave before I kill you."

She giggled as she skipped out of the bathroom "Have fun, Drake!"

He nearly pounded his head into the wall. She had watched him… He desperately hoped she would not tell Diana that he moaned her name. He did not 'love' Diana or anything. She was just hot…and beautiful…and stood up to him. She demeaned him, but she did not cower before him.

He met Kali in the Coates hallway. He had dressed in jeans and a black shirt. Kali remained in her black dress with its ample display of cleavage. She had tied her black hair with its acid streaks up into two, fluffy pigtails. Combined with her combat boots, lip piercing, and septum ring, she resembled a cute little doll trying to seem dangerous. She held a cloak out to Drake to conceal his whip hand and face. He grudgingly adorned the article. Caine waited at the door. He nodded grimly to Kali as an invisible force flung the door open. Evidently, he had given Kali the mission details. The two silently exited the Academy, beginning their venture into enemy lands. The night still lingered over the FAYZ, providing a cloak for the two.

Once out of the Coates' driveway, Drake confronted Kali, "If you tell Diana, or Caine, or anyone about what you saw…I will break your every bone…one by one."

She smirked, "Awe. Drake doesn't want anyone to know about his fantasies of his goddess, Diana, or how tiny his dick is!"

"I'm not fucking small!" He screamed through grit teeth.

"Sure. Whatever."

He grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her against him harshly, "You know I'm better than any boy you've ever seen; and I can fuck you up worse than they can even imagine. His hot breath blew into her face.

She wrinkled her nose, "First off, you have bad breadth. And second, stop pretending to be so badass. You think you're the only fucked up sadist in the world. I've known guys that would make you cry." He got closer to her, threateningly. She glared up at him with an annoyed expression, "I'm from fucking Los Angeles. The poor side. You get sent to some prissy, rich kid academy for shooting someone in the thigh. In L.A….you see people die by gunshot every other day. I know a twelve year old prostitute whose ten year old brother sells weed. My own brother got raped by boys. Enter the real world, Drake. You're not some big, tough shit with some horrifying sob story," her words exited like stabs of ice.

He glowered at her, "Don't tell me what I've been through and how it compares. You don't know what its like to be me…"

She brought up her hands and pushed on his chest, recreating distance between the two, "Look. I don't care about you, and you don't care about me. Let's just do our mission." She started to walk away from him as he stared at her back. She held scary similarities to Diana, yet she seemed less soft and feminine in both her appearance and disposition. She held more hate in her, and her eyes beheld the world with more cold, calculating experience. Diana enjoyed playing with people's hearts and minds. In the end, Diana could not slaughter without remorse. For some reason, Drake knew that Kali could.

They walked on in silence for Perdido Beach. Kali, arriving at boredom, attempted conversation, "So what is your story? You know the whole why you shot the kid?"

Drake's icy eyes darted to her as he walked on, "I thought you didn't care about me and my story." The sentence came out harshly. Light began to spill out from somewhere in the dome. Daybreak illuminated the highway that the two teenagers transcended. Eerie shadows cast by the dawn played on the road and on the faces of the boy and the girl.

Kali sighed. She spun on her toes, like a dancer to face him, "I'm bored. You're story has to entertain me somewhat, right?"

Drake grunted as he watched her. She had taken to skipping down the road and stopping to twirl every few seconds, "What the Hell are you doing? Are you mental?"

She smiled as she spun again, "Nope. Just desperately, desperately bored. Entertain me, Drake. Come on, race me down the road!"

He stared at her, "You are so fucking bipolar. Weren't you just bitching at me a few minutes ago? You are one of those evil dolls that kill things and then skip away giggling. You're the fucking psycho."

She tilted her head to the side and laughed, "It's called 'emotions', Drake. Normal humans have a lot of emotions. And right now, I'm feeling playful, so come on and run with me."

Drake raised an eyebrow, "I can murder you Kali, murder. What don't you understand about that?"

A burst of light showed on her face from the rising sun on the deserted highway, "Have some fun, for once in your life, Drake. Weren't you ever a kid, or were you always this brooding, plotting empty casket?"

Drake's left eye twitched, "Did you just call me a casket?"

She smirked, "Hell yeah. What are you going to do about it?"

Drake smirked in response, "I'll have to kill you."

"Then, catch me!" She took off in a full sprint down the road. Drake ran after her. He was faster and caught her in a matter of seconds. He tackled her roughly, causing her to fall against the pavement and scrape up her back. He glared down at her predatorily. She laughed at him.

He glared and lowered his face closer to hers, "Shouldn't you be frightened? A scary man with a deformed arm is holding you to the ground, and he's angry." He hissed demonically against her neck.

She smiled up at him, "Really, Drake? I know you're not angry. You just want to play cat and mouse, and I'm not playing along."

"You have the mentality of a five year old…"

Kali attempted to shrug, but found herself incapable due to his weight on top of her. "You should…really get up."

He smirked darkly as he lowered more pressure onto her small frame, "And why's that?"

Kali made a face, "You're crushing my boobs…" She paused as he smirked, "And…Perdido Beach's gas station is right over there." She reclined her head back to look at a gas station behind her, close enough to see, yet I not too close. However, if they headed any further down the road, anyone at the gas station could see them.

Drake jumped up for the second reason. He pulled his hood over his head and glared darkly at the gas station, "They probably have guards…."

Kali nodded in agreement as she stood, "You're too well known to just waltz past them. Do you want me to take them out? One by one so as not to alert an alarm?"

Drake stared at her for a moment, "Are you killing or knocking unconscious?"

"Unconscious. It will cause less of an uproar and then we wont be discovered as easily."

Drake glanced at her briefly, "Can you really take them down?"

Kali smirked, "Of course." She reached into the cloak she had given him to wear and pulled out a set of binoculars, "Here. Watch me, if you don't think I can do it." With that, she made her way down the road. She forced her walk into an odd sort of limp. His mind wondered if this was all some sort of trap for him. Would she betray him? Was she the rat he thought she was? Drake watched her as she limped over to the gas station. Three kids with guns guarded it. One, a girl remained inside, while the two boys waited outside. Kali rushed over to them in her strange limp-walk. Her movements seemed frantic. The boys ran over to help her, dropping their guns. In a swift motion, Kali but her fist behind the skull of one of the boys and crashed her elbow into his forehead. He fell instantly. The second boy attempted to run, but Kali caught his feet in a kick to the ankles. He fell, and she slammed a rock into the side of his skull, not hard enough to kill, but hard enough to incapacitate him. The girl came darting out of the building. She fired at Kali as Kali ran to her. A bullet lodged itself in Kali's left arm. Kali clutched her arm for a moment in agony. The girl approached her, prodding her with the gun. Kali, however, had not finished fighting. In a single movement, she tore the gun from the girl's grip and pistol-whipped the girl. She repeated the gesture until the girl fell unconscious. Drake now knew Kali could and would kill if she so desired.

Kali's hand tightened around her arm as she made her way back to Drake. Her heart pumped wildly, and she looked in pain. Drake extracted a knife from his pants pocket. He cut open Kali's arm and surgically removed the bullet as she screamed and cried in pain, clawing into his whip arm vigorously. He then ripped off part of his shirt and tied it around Kali's arm tightly to act as a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. The two exchanged no words. He enjoyed the feel of Kali's blood between his fingers. He enjoyed the way she clutched at him so desperately and cried so openly. He discovered something useful that day: Kali was not immune to pain. "That's right, Kali, crawl to me, like the little roach you are, when you feel pain." Kali looked so…young and innocent when she expressed pain.

She glared darkly and delivered a vicious and swift kick to his rib cage. The force of the kick knocked the wind out of him. He took a few strangled breaths to get his breathing back to normal, "I could have let you die, you fucking bitch." He grabbed her wrist and through her against the cement harshly. Unfortunately, she twirled and caught her balance.

"Yeah…but you enjoy my company too much for that."

He scoffed, "You're delusional."

The two decided to hide in a wooded area near the gas station until nightfall fell on Perdido Beach. Neither Drake nor Kali possessed the stealth to spy undetected in Perdido Beach during the day. Upon arriving at the trees, Drake sat on a fallen log and shielded his eyes from the sun, as he glanced to the sky to determine the time, "Where did you learn to fight?"

Kali, caught off guard by Drake's sudden question, hesitated before responding, "I took classes…ever since I was six. I like fighting…It empowers me."

Drake just nodded. He laid across the log and watched Kali with a bored expression.

Kali sat down in the grass, observing the nature around her, "You know, I like nature more than people…"

He just stared at her blankly.

Kali shrugged, "People…annoy me."

"Like you're annoying me?"

She grinned, "Yeah. Like that." She crawled over to the log and looked up at him, "What do you enjoy in life, Drake?"

"Causing pain to annoying goth girls with piercings when they don't shut up." Why the fuck did she bother him? He just wanted to sleep!

Kali rolled her emerald eyes, "You know…I think you lie about yourself a lot. You build yourself up to sound like some scheming monster. I mean, I get that you like to cause pain. Hell, bdsm is hot. I still think there is more to you, however."

Drake rolled onto his stomach to look at her, "There's a lot more to me, but you're never going to know about it. And you like bdsm?"

Kali smirked, "I may have my playful, happy moods…but, I'm still the conniving bitch that teases the fuck out of you and can summon the dead."

"Wonderful. You're a fucking split-personality whore of the dead."

Kali laughed, "Hey, at least I don't yell Diana's name while touching myself and whipping myself in the groin. You're just a sadomasochist obsessed with your only friend's girl."

Drake's whip latched around her neck, "Don't make me slit your throat." The threat came heavily and dangerously.

Kali just sighed as she messed up his hair playfully. Drake lashed as her neck, creating a thin line of blood. "You can't avoid the truth by hurting me Drake."

Drake growled, "You just fucking lie, Kali." He closed his eyes. He thought of Diana. At one point in time, he wanted the pretty girl as his and his alone. But Caine was more powerful, more charming…Drake was insane. He knew it. A psychopath through and through, he dreamt of torture and pain. He got hot off of torture, craved it. He wanted to hurt Diana. He wanted to feel her shake and cry. He wanted her to plead with him for her life. His burning passion to wrong her got stronger with each day.

Kali sighed again, "You love Diana…don't you?"

Drake growled at her, "What the fuck! I hate Ladris. I want her dead."

"Love and hate are one in the same. Both are extremes. Both are obsessive emotions that take hold of a body. Take your hatred for Sam. You love yourself, and you loved your arm. You want revenge on Sam because he killed something you loved, ie your arm. I know Diana did not take anything great from you…"

"You're wrong, Kali. I am incapable of love."

"Love isn't always pure…it can be twisted, dark, and depressing, Drake."

"Whatever." Drake Merwin did not love. Those hideous, foul words would never escape his lips. He hated too much to love. His insanity and the Darkness within him strangled him too much to love. Everyday, he lost more of his mind. Everyday, the Darkness chipped more of his soul away. The sickest thing about it all? He enjoyed the Darkness's hold on him.

Kali started to speak, "I don't actually believe in normal love. I only believe in hate-love. Other forms aren't strong enough to even culminate to the amount of passion required to love." Drake half listened to her words as he mulled his thoughts over. She suddenly laughed, "Ah. I sound like a romantic. Love outside of hate is dead. And hate-love always ends in death."


	4. Chapter 4: The Path and the Pact

**Disclaimer: Yeah…I don't own this series or it's characters, except for Kali ^.^**

**So yeah. I have not updated in awhile…but I do have high school…meh. Thanks to all that have commented and or favorited this work.(Yes I realize favorited is not a word) In regards to those interested, this story will actually have a lot of Drake/Diana, though the plot line will make several dips playing with these two characters. So continue to tell me what you all think. Everything is appreciated. By the way, I am off now so expect a lot of updates :P. Oh, and I finally realized the borders I created to separate parts of my story do not appear :/. New tactics, then! I will bold unrelated things.  
**

**Song: Sad But True by Metallica. Actually, the full song fits the purpose but I did not feel like typing the whole song. The correlation between this chapter and the song may not seem obvious at this point in time, yet the relevance will surface in later chapters.**

_Hey, I'm your life_

_I'm the one who takes you there_

_Hey, I'm your life_

_I'm the one who cares_

_They, they betray_

_I'm your only true friend now_

_They, they'll betray_

_I'm forever there_

_I'm your dream, make you real_

_I'm your eyes when you must steal_

_I'm your pain when you can't feel_

_Sad but true_

_I'm your dream, mind astray_

_I'm your eyes while you're away_

_I'm your pain while you repay_

_You know it's sad but true_

The crimson sun faded out behind the FAYZ wall gradually. The girl with the acidic striped hair sat awake, absently applying pressure to the bandage on her arm. It hurt. She could not deny that. The vast catacombs of her mind acknowledged that pain existed only as an illusion, a stepping stone towards her true goals. Her snake-like eyes crept to the male nearest her. Drake lay drifting fitfully between sleep and wake upon the log. His face would contort with overpowering rage and hatred. On occasion, it would relax into an expression near tender. A rare occurrence indeed. Her painted lips twisted into an impish smile. Weakness she could exploit, manipulate laid dormant within him. When the moon rose, they would sneak into town, steal information and sneak out. Snapping open rapidly with the dying sun, icy eyes darted to serpentine, "It's time." He arose and she followed suit, bounding to catch up to his long strides across the miniature forest.

A soft, hesitant voice sounded. Upon her only words, he halted, "Do you dream, Drake?" Her tone held an eerie quality to it as her eyes gleamed bright green in a haunting fashion under the dimming light of dusk.

"Why does it matter?"

She smirked in an all too knowing way, "Dreams determine power."

He turned to give her an inquisitive glare. The statement oddly intrigued him as her tongue betrayed some inner hidden meaning, "What?" He wrapped his tentacle around his waist, concealing it behind the cloak as he pulled his hood up.

"Oh never mind." She strutted in front of Drake who rolled his eyes and passed her quickly. They neared the town, "I'd say let me do all the talking."

"Are you calling me dumb, Wakely?"

She smirked evilly, "Oh, of course not. You only lack charm, wit, cleverness, manipulation skills, and subtlety."

He growled and his whip lashed out and hit her thigh before recoiling around his waist.

With a silent wince she turned to him, "Wait. What are we even spying on Sam for…it's not like he's launching an attack…"

Drake smirked, bending down to press his lips to her ear, whispering as they now had entered town, "I thought you had all the mission details." When she gave him a blank expression that meant little detail had been enclosed, he continued, "We should figure out how they're getting food and steal some if we can."

Kali held back a grin, "You may just have some brains yet."

His wolfish smirk widened, smug at outsmarting her, "You should have asked before we left, Kali. You're getting slow on us." She stuck out her tongue childishly, not gracing him with a witty comeback. Steel eyes surveyed the town predatorily, searching out unwanted observers. He bent to her ear again, "We'll head to Ralph's first. Check out security. Then, we'll dig up any weaknesses we can get on little Sammy." Feeling roguish, his tongue lightly traced the outside of her ear. To his satisfaction, she shuddered but remained silent.

Complete silence clouded the dark figures upon entrance to the heart of enemy territory. Ralph's came into view, more odorous and disorderly than Drake remembered. To Drake's profound amusement, Sam could not seem to run Perdido Beach with the skill of either Caine or himself. Kali's nose wrinkled at the stench, "Rotted meat…"

He glanced down at her impassively, "You're favorite stench. Use your little magic to make the meat dance and scare the children."

She chewed on her lip ring to keep from laughing, "Actually that sounds kind of fun. Think about it, all the whiny brats chased by headless chickens."

"I thought women liked children."

With a gagging sound, Kali vigorously shook her head, "Hate children. Greedy little bastards. Dirty, too."

He bit back a laugh. He would not entitle Kali to the privilege of knowing she had entertained him. Perhaps he could get along with this strange, fucked up whore. They seemed to have similar view points. If anything, she would probably prove an interesting bed mate. Hell, he could use the dead bodies she summoned to make blood rain on them during sex. The thought slightly aroused him.

"Drake. Drake. Dumbass! People are coming!" He found her voice next to his ear, whispering in a hushed, urgent cadence. She had risen to her toes and had grabbed the collar of his shirt to drag him down so that she could communicate without being overheard by others. He smacked her tiny hand away from his shirt and focused on the approaching figure. Female. Young, hell everyone in the FAYZ was young. Upon closer scrutiny, the girl appeared to be Brianna. Cursing softly, Drake one-handedly lifted Kali off of her feet, using her body to block his face. Kali quickly discovered his plot and wrapped her legs around his waist while securing the cloak to perfectly hide his whip arm.

The red haired girl stopped to giggle, "You two should get a room, like seriously."

Kali pressed her body up against Drake's and fake moaned. Drake's eyes widened. That sound seemed way too sensual. Damn she could act.

Brianna twitched, "Eww." With that, she quickly raced off in another direction, not wanting to see scary people make out or whatever else they could be doing.

As soon as the girl left, Kali jumped down and erupted into a fit of mischievous laughter, "I bet she ran home to puke or to protect her oh so innocent eyes."

Drake ignored the comment and continued to walk towards Ralph's. After she calmed down, she followed him. Her eyes took in the town. So…destroyed. She doubted that Perdido Beach could remain peaceful for long. The barrier of tension seemed ready to burst in the near future. She smirked. When it burst, riots, revolutions, and chaos would rampage through the streets. In chaos, Kali knew her destiny. Drake secretly inspected her facial expressions. Something strange and sinister pleased her. His earlier conceptions of her as a betraying rat surfaced once more. The bitch had agendas. His blood could sense it.

Outside the grocery store, two guards armed with rifles lazily kept watch. Kali and Drake eased past the guards without any difficulty. They traveled down the street before turning and looping back behind the building. A service entrance to the grocery store emerged, a truck still parked alongside it. No guards waited at this entrance. Drake smirked, "We now have a raid plan."

"I assume you will assassinate the front two guards from behind after sneaking in through the service entrance and that you then will steal mountains of luscious food because lovely Kali cannot feed everyone?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm not even going to respond to that."

"You just did."

He rolled his eyes, "You really are mental."

Kali's eyes glinted, bright and snake-like emeralds in the darkness, "Now we can have fun." She began her journey down the street towards the beach.

Drake growled in annoyance, "Sam will be staying at a different house…"

Kali laughed, a deep, almost mocking sound, "Why would we want to watch Sam sleep? It seems not worth my time. We already have all the information we need for Caine, if he's even sane when we get back... Sam can't run Perdido Beach. The food's rotting. We can plan a raid to steal what's left. And…everything is still wonderfully destroyed and becoming more so with each passing day."

Drake glared at her through the darkness, "Then let's go back to Coates…" What exactly was she planning? He growled as he approached her, his eyes shards of lethal ice slicing through the blackness, "And watch your tone with me…" The threat lay hidden, but still venomously present. He smirked at her when he got close enough for her to see. He glanced down at her, demeaning her, "In case you forgot, I call the shots here."

She laughed in that deep laugh of hers again, though her voice remained high, "Oh? And who made you king?"

"I'm stronger than you…"

A devil's smirk laced her lips. "Why don't we test that?"

"Are you really that foolish, Kali?" The dark, sadistic tongue echoed with eerie playfulness.

"Not quite. I would only ever fight you on certain terms." She glanced around, as if suddenly aware of her surroundings, "But we should really go to the beach to talk about this and not fight in the middle of Perdido Beach, unless of course you crave death."

"Lady's choice."

She giggled, an almost childish noise. The sound irked him. "Since when were you ever a gentleman? Even to your lovely Diana." She batted her eyelashes at mentioning the girl's name.

With a volatile snarl, he gripped her wrist roughly with his good hand, nearly crushing the bone, "Shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth. Before I kill you."

Another one of those annoying, shrill giggles. He growled and threw her to the dirt, "We're fighting when we get to the beach. I'll show you your place."

She rose, and they advanced towards the beach. Each plotted with creepy pleasure the tactics they would employ to bring their opponent down. Excitement and adrenaline pulsed through their bodies. Both hungered the fight. Both were creatures of sick enough substance to rejoice in others' pain. From the day they met, they knew the fight would once transpire. Neither he nor she would feel any regret.

Drake observed the tiny girl. In the moonlight, her pale skin and slight frame seemed all the more delicate. All the more easy to crush. She would cry. He would insure it. He would set her in place once and for all. The thought filled him with his own warped sense of giddiness. Pretty girls cannot stand against powerful men. Maybe Diana would take heed of his warning through Kali's broken corpse.

Kali smirked. She had a few tricks up her sleeve. A few strategies he could not predict. In all truth, she had no idea who would win. Still, she would prove a much more worthy adversary than he ever expected. She only hoped the battle would not get too bloody. A full on war was not her wish for the night. She desired a simple, playful test only.

The town eclipsed behind the two as the actual beach dominated sight. As soon as neither could see the town, Kali spoke, "If we're going to fight I have some rules."

He laughed, "Don't want to get scarred too badly, Kali?"

She rolled her eyes, "No. Look. I won't use my necromancy if you don't use your tentacle thing on me."

He stared at her skeptically, "You want me to fight you one-handed?"

"Well…you can use it to block a hit, or catch my wrists….but don't use it as an actual weapon. It really is only fair."

He laughed as he threw the cloak off, "You think that will make a difference in the fight? You think that now you'll stand a chance?"

"I never said a thing." She distractedly noted the absence of crashing waves on the shoreline. Eerie…sad actually. She shook her head, realigning her thoughts. She pulled off her stripped socks and began to pull off her dress.

Drake stared at her. "What areyou doing?"

With a lazy smirk came the reply, "Have you ever tried to fight in a dress? It's not very fun…" She remained clad in a black bra and matching underwear.

He rolled his eyes in amusement. He nearly tore his shirt off, "Then I get to fight without a shirt too." The chilling winter wind almost made him regret the action. "Ready to fight?"

She nodded mischievously, "Of course." Within a second, he rushed at her, his fist positioned for a crippling jab to the stomach. She twirled on her toes, spinning just out of reach of the punch. He brought the fist back for a vicious back hand, and she ducked under it, sending a tight fist to his stomach. With incredible speed, his whip hand coiled around her wrist, blocking her assault to his midsection. She tugged at her wrist, but she could not break the tentacle's impressive and suffocating hold. His fist sent a powerful uppercut to her jaw bone. Lurching out of the way, she nearly fell to her knees to avoid impact, still desperately trying to yank her wrist from his grip. In one motion, she feigned a punch to the face with her free hand while she sent a mighty round kick to his side. She pulled the punch back before he caught it, and her shin hit his side successfully. With a growl of annoyance, his whip hand twisted her wrist painfully. She let out a small groan of pain as she pulled harder at her wrist to free it. In a desperate measure, she leapt at him. Although tiny, she surprised him with enough force to knock him onto his back. In falling, his whip let go of her wrist to catch himself. She tumbled onto his chest and used her newly freed wrist to launch two quick punches to his face while he recovered from the fall. Surprisingly, her fits connected with a ground-breaking impact. He did not expect such strength from one so small. He could not let her hit him any more as his face began to ache, and he feared the breaking of his jaw bone. With a bitter snarl, he regained control as he flipped her over so that he towered over her. She brought her legs up and kicked ferociously at his stomach. Gasping to regain his breadth, he stumbled back before pouncing onto her again. This time, he sat on her legs, preventing her from kicking. She writhed beneath him, sending her fists up, one to his nose and the other to his neck.

He caught both of her fists with a single twitch of his whip hand and smirked down at her, "Decent…for a girl."

Her strangled breath reached his ears, "Fuck you, Drake. I did better than most men. Admit it." Her eyes gleamed with adrenaline and pleasure in either her performance or some internal thought.

He shrugged lethargically, "Yeah? Well…you couldn't beat me.. I think it's time you learned your lesson about speaking out to someone who is obviously so much stronger than you."

He applied more of his body pressure down upon her small frame. She quietly called out in agony, her emerald eyes fleeing his to stare at the bandage on her arm. His eyes traveled to where hers lingered. Crimson seeped through the edges. The fight had reactivated the bleeding. Should he murder her here and now? The wild thought pulsed through his mind. However, Kallistrate Wakely seemed too amusing to simply slaughter. Her death would involve more creativity, something he needed time to plot out. Before she died, she would plead for mercy. He would torture her past the brinks of her sanity. The time had not yet come for Drake to dispose of Kali. His mind recognized she would die from blood loss if he refused to move. With a hiss of annoyance, Drake got off of Kali. He walked to his discarded shirt and ripped yet another shred off of it. Making his way back to the girl, he watched in twisted amusement as she shoved her hand against the blood, trying to force it back in almost. As tough as she pretended to be, he could sense her frailty. Kali was small, quick, and intelligent. Unfortunately, Drake too was agile and smart in a fight. Against an opponent of lesser wit or skill, Drake mused, Kali would probably succeed in winning a fight, regardless of the size of her opponent. Her moves were quick, and her tight, speedy punches and kicks held impressive impact for her lithe, feminine body. He knelt beside her, shaking his head as a mocking grin warped his face, "You really are stupid. I should really let you bleed to death. This whole fight was your idea anyways. But…I need my meat. And you bring meat. So being a forgiving man, I will permit you to live." He grabbed her arm roughly. She bit back a slight whimper. He rebound her arm, more tightly this time, securing the makeshift tourniquet in place. He smirked at her dully as his eyes scanned her body, "Well I saved you. Twice now. So what are you going to do for me?"

Serpentine eyes glared hatefully at the man, "You're a sick fuck."

A vicious grin exposed long, sharp canine teeth, "And you're an ungrateful bitch. Now beg to your master if you wish to live."

"Master? Please. Everyone knows Caine could kill you in a second. He's the leader of the operation, even if he's crazy now."

Drake's eyes darkened, "He won't be the master for long."

She laughed, "Like you could beat him. Honestly, you're not smart enough for that."

With a bloodthirsty roar, he jumped onto her again, pinning her body onto the sand. "Don't underestimate me, Kali. I'm not fucking stupid."

She raised a black eyebrow at him and spoke, her voice high yet deep, almost purring, "A sensitive subject, your intelligence it seems."

Only a growl met her statement. A deep, guttural, threatening growl.

She purred on, "Wisdom is the path to power." Serpentine eyes danced dangerously under the moonlight, "I could teach you how to unlock power."

He regarded her warningly, "What would you know of power, bitch?" He seethed in contempt.

That Circe-esque laugh of hers befell the night, "Wouldn't you like to know?" His glare forced her statement onward, "Magic was not created the night of the FAYZ, Drake. Magic has existed forever. Through unlocking our minds, we can grasp at abilities sleeping away inside our veins." Icy eyes contorted with dark interest. She continued, "Diana reads power level based on what individuals have already unlocked. Theoretically, we can all attain the same power. Theoretically, you can develop telekinesis like Caine, run as fast as Brianna, spit fire like Sam, and enact the dead like me." In demonstration, her eyes leapt to a small pebble in the distance. With heavy concentration, it lifted an inch off of the ground, "I cannot do much. But I know the theory to be true." His eyes widened before lacing over with a sinister plot.

"Teach me."

"It's not that easy. The process will take months. If you agree to not harm me, I will teach you what I can."

He nodded and climbed off of her, "You will teach me to destroy Sam and Caine."

A smirk tugged her lips. He was so trusting…or desperate. "Of course." With that, she picked herself off of the ground and headed towards the ocean. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she turned and gave a playful smirk to Drake, "But I wanted to have fun tonight so I am swimming, kay?"

Drake just stared after the girl in shock, "You're supposed to teach me…"

"Yeah. I will. I'll start tomorrow. Right now, I'm enjoying myself. You should too."

He raised an eyebrow, "Not my form of entertainment."

She ran over to him and tugged on his good arm, grinning, "Come on! We have to swim and get out of here before the sun rises!" She practically yanked him into the ocean.

With an agitated sigh, Drake turned to Kali, "If I swim, will you stop pulling my damn arm?"

She smiled, "Yep."

He groaned in annoyance as he pulled his jeans off and walked into the ocean in his black boxers. He watched the anomaly that was Kali as she swam out into the ocean, enjoying herself and giggling alone like a child. The girl really did have terrible mood swings. Through her, he could annihilate both Sam and Caine. He could prove himself more than a dumb thug. Drake waited, anticipation brewing like wildfire. The Darkness was wrong. Power dwelled within him. And he would unleash it upon Perdido Beach and rise as a conqueror.

After a moment, Kali's giggling shook him out of his reverie. Glancing to her he rolled his eyes, "What!"

"Quit brooding and relax! It's gonna take at least five months to get you power. Now get your ass over here and help me catch a fish."

He rolled his eyes, "Can't you just summon a dead fish?"

She pouted, a dripping wet acidic striped pigtail covering half her left eye, "Yeah…but that's not fun."

"Why would I want to help you catch a fish?"

"Because the sooner I catch one, the sooner we eat and get the hell outta here."

He rolled his eyes as he swam over to Kali. He basically treaded water while the hyper goth chick (though she would never call herself one) dived about after fish. He laughed at the futility of her mission as well as her foolish antics. He rolled his eyes as she emerged from the seawater for the umpteenth time, struggling to fill her lungs with breadth and once again without food, "Just quit Kali. We need food and we need to get the hell back to Coates before sunrise."

The girl sighed in exhaustion, "Fine." Extending her hand into the air, she began to summon dead fish. Drake felt something strange touch his leg, something cold and slimy.

He glared fully at Kali, "Stop that. It's disgusting…"

She giggled, "Did I manage to freak out Master Sadist?"

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

"Oh…nothing…"

"Liar." He slapped her once across the cheek, creating a bloody gash.

She bit her lip angrily, "Bitch."

He smirked, "May we eat now?"

She ignored his question as a dead fish swam into her hand and then she drained the life from it. She swam back onto shore and bundled a pile of sticks, lighting them as a fire with a match found in her discarded combat boots. Drake swam ashore after her. He sat down from her, across the fire. He handed his knife to her, and she carved up the fish, removing all bones and other inedibles. When she finished they began to eat their tiny meal. Drake's cold eyes watched Kali curiously from across the fire. Serpentine eyes seemed to dance in the fire light as she glanced up at him, "What?"

He continued to eat, "With your necromancy…do you summon the souls of the dead back?"

Kali halted in her eating for a moment, "I am not sure. I have never summoned a human back to life before…only animals…I am not sure if I summon their souls or merely have the power to animate dead bodies." Drake nodded in response, his mind pondering the new information. Kali resumed her gluttonous, ravenous eating habits, wolfing her half of the fish down mercilessly. It tasted terrible. Still, it was food. She glanced up at Drake across the fire, "So you are going to allow me to teach you in my skills?"

Drake rolled his eyes, "I want the power, Kali."

She nodded, "And you will find that which you seek." She smiled eerily above the dancing flames, "So then…if I am to teach you I believe I should know a little more about you."

His eyes narrowed to angry slits, "Like what?" The danger in his voice preempted that he would not disclose certain information to her. If she tried to extract information deemed too personal, she would find herself broken and bloody on the roadside.

"Calm yourself, Drake. I need to know how your mind works in order to teach you how to break the barriers blocking your natural power."

He stared at her, a subdued anger boiling in the back of his eyes, "I don't want you prying around my mind."

She smirked maliciously, "Darling, I already know you're a sadomasochist and fantasize about your best friend's girl. I know some of your worst secrets…now I just need to fill in the tiny little details."

He growled lowly at her, his whip hand twitching ominously on the other side of the fire.

Kali continued her previous thought, "Do you want power, Drake?"

He nodded.

With a devilish smirk on painted red lips, she answered, "I am the road to power…accept my terms or you will be shadowed by Caine forever…" She dipped her hand under the bandage on her arm, covering her fingers in blood, "Do you want power, Drake?" He nodded once more. She handed him back his knife, "Cut the palm of your hand." He followed the strange order curiously, creating a small slice. She smiled and took his hand. Her tongue lapped up the blood seeping from his wound.

Icy eyes observed her, "What are you doing?"

She smirked, "Wait and see." She held the fingers soaked in her own blood out to him. Hesitantly, he put her dainty fingers in his mouth. Instantly, his eyes dilated. The taste…it was as sweet as red wine. He had started to suck on them and even bite her fingers to absorb the flavor. After a moment, she took her fingers out of his mouth. He instantly craved the taste again.

Drake watched her with cautious, furious eyes, "What are you! Some sort of fucking gay vampire?"

The girl shook her head, "No…It is a form of bonding actually. It is pagan in origin. It's an old practice between those that must trust each other. You must trust me for me to teach you magic."

Drake rolled his eyes suspiciously, "Whatever. You're little voodoo shit isn't real."

"Oh? Well magic obviously is."

He resisted the urge to slap her across the face.

With that, she stood up and put out the fire by tossing ocean water onto it. She pulled her black dress over her wet undergarments, causing the fabric to dampen and cling to her. She then pulled on her striped socks and combat boots, glancing over her shoulder at Drake, "Let's go."

He growled once more before rising to his feet and pulling his pants on along with his tattered shirt and his cloak. (His shirt was tattered due to the multiple tourniquets Drake used his shirt to make for Kali). He walked alongside Kali on the road back to Coates. His eyes met the stars. If he could outmatch Caine…he could rule the FAYZ. Even rebellious Diana would be forced to submit to him. In his mind, he laughed darkly at the thought. He walked the highway back to Coates alongside the snake in the Garden of Eden. A stranger arriving in the storm of a lonely night, tempting him with power as her emerald eyes glowed with sinister intentions hidden by a playful demeanor, enter Kali. The goddess of chaos would manipulate her dragon pet to do her bidding.

**So yeah. As for the sentence regarding the Garden of Eden, please note this story will not take on a religious connotation. Religion….not my thing. I mention it as a piece of literature…**

**Kali is the name of the Hindu goddess of chaos.**

**The meaning of the name Drake is dragon.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Prelude to Blood

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own the books. I own Kali ^.^ And Syra I suppose**

**A/N: So sorry that the update took well…an obnoxious amount of time. I've had a lot of drama in my life. Thanks to everyone that's supported this story. I actually found the beginning of this chapter on my computer and decided to play with it again, so if the writing style from beginning to end seems drastically different…well. Playing around with formatting for my author's notes too. Any preferred style? Bold seems most common, but typing in bold hurts my head :P. Is that weird? Oh well. So I would love some reviews. Tell me what you like and what you don't like about my story. As long as you're polite and logical, any criticism is welcome. Thanks again to everyone that reads my story. I took a break from writing, but I have found my inspiration again. **

**~Lethe. (My account is only one person, but it seems awkward to sign my notes with two names.)**

**Song: Pure White Lace by Eyes Set to Kill**

-Vermilion-

"_Thirsting for you_

_Thirsting for the tears you cry_

_Waiting for you_

_Waiting for your pleading cries_

_Don't be blinded by her_

_Don't be blinded its disguise_

_Don't be blinded by her eyes"_

She cast a bitter, disdainful look at the two. Monsters. Both of them. She warily watched the cocky upturn of the girl's mouth, that smirk provoking her, trying to get her to snap. She refused. The girl, however, was not a threat. A bitch, a thief, an opportunist, and a manipulator, perhaps, but dangerous? No. Diana Ladris could outmatch any girl. It only irked Diana that the girl stared at her with an expression that just seethed "_I know something you don't know." _Drake, however, emanated danger. Diana told herself that Drake represented the reason that she fretted all day long after an insane Caine. Did Diana love Caine? Of course not. She cared for Caine. He was after all her best friend, still…most best friends leave after being thrown against walls. She knew, though, that Caine kept her alive, safe from Drake's malice. Every night as she washed Caine's soiled bed sheets and shoved the best food she could find down his throat, she silently prayed that Caine would return to himself. He could defeat Drake. Only him. Diana needed Caine's protection from the heartless ogre that now towered over her, informing her of his oh so genius raid plan on Perdido Beach.

Diana turned towards Kali, a mocking eyebrow raised, "I thought she could get us food. Has she lost her ability?"

Kali scowled, the gesture contorting her pretty face, "I can only get what's already dead. Try finding a fresh kill that hasn't started rotting yet."

Diana rolled her eyes and focused on Drake, "And you actually came up with this idea? Not her?"

He let his hair fall into his face as he glowered down at her, "Yes, Ladris. I actually did something useful instead of playing nurse to a mental case all day."

Eyes darkening considerably, Diana took a threatening step towards Drake, ready to fire a retort. She then remembered Caine would not save her. With a feminine growl of disgust, she stormed off, choosing to hold her tongue for the moment.

The male smirked at her retreating figure. When angered, her hips swayed ever so slightly farther, her chest heaved in frustration, and her little manicured hands curled into fists. So beautifully wrathful, so temptingly powerless… "Staring at your goddess again?"

Kali's voice interrupted his train of thought. He turned to his left and faced her, his contempt bared on his face, "I told you…one word about what you saw…to anyone and your body will break…bone by bone." He cast her his trademark shark's grin and turned to leave her standing alone in the hallway. He needed to continue training his men in guns. Such men that they were, more like sniveling brats… Still, he took what he had.

As his form stalked off, Kali's original expression was of annoyance. After she was certain Drake would not turn back, emerald eyes flashed to pure hatred. One jagged nail rose to her face and traced the line of an old scar across her face, hidden slightly beneath foundation and concealer, "If only you knew, Drake." She stormed off to tend to her own dilemma.

Growling in frustration, Drake tore the rifle from the hands of a chunky ten year old, "Your form is the worst fucking form I've ever seen. You said you went hunting as a kid, what a fucking lie." He spun the gun so that the butt of the rifle faced the horrified ten year old. He forcefully jabbed the butt of the gun into the kid's ribcage.

The boy fell to the ground, clutching his stomach, "P-please, Drake. I can do better, I promise." The force of the hit had left him nearly crying though the boy had a stubborn sort of pride that did not let him shed tears.

Drake knelt down so that he was eye level with the kid, "Are you gonna cry now, bitch? That's what you are, a little, whiny, fat bitch." He stood and kicked the kid in the ribs with medium force, "Now get your ass up and try again." He waited for the kid to stand and arrange himself in a shooting position, "Better, not good, better." He strode away to his next pupil, a skinny eleven year old girl with an unhealthy gleam in her eye. Her name was Syra, and she was so wild she seemed rabid, making her a personal favorite of Drake's. Currently, Syra was test firing at a target with practice bullets made from leather seat cushions. They shot at sloppily painted wooden targets that Drake and some of his older henchmen had created. Drake paused next to her, "Decent aim, Syra. You just might prove yourself useful." He patted her on the shoulder as she let out a feral growl.

"Do you train them to act like you too?" An amused voice came from above. Drake glanced up to see Diana leaning out from a third story window.

He smirked up at her, "And if I do, you'll be all alone with your little bedwetting boyfriend."

Diana sighed, "Great. More psychos. Just what this place needs." With that, she retreated from the window.

Drake growled after her, "I'm not fucking psycho, Ladris!"

A giggle erupted from somewhere behind him. He turned to glare sharply at Kali who had seated herself in a tree near where he trained his troops. The girl simply shrugged, "What, it's hilarious to see how you try this whole 'tough scary guy' flirting act with her. You really do need more finesse with that approach; otherwise, Stockholm Syndrome is your best bet."

Drake glowered at her, approaching her so that none of the kids would hear their conversation, "I do not have a thing for Ladris."

"Then say her first name once in awhile. What, are you too scared she'll know you like her?" She jumped down from the tree.

As soon as she landed, Drake eliminated the space between them and stared down at her menacingly. Between grit teeth, he seethed, "I don't like her. What part about that don't you understand? How can I correctly beat that into you?" His tentacle pulsed viciously as if affirming the danger in the question.

Kali smirked up at him, "You need to add more sexy to the whole bad boy approach." She grabbed his face with both hands and roughly pulled it down so that it was level with hers, "Sex appeal and danger: the key to between any girl's legs." She laughed deeply and ran a hand through his hair, "The question is, how you find the perfect combination?" She raked her nails painfully down his cheeks as she brought her mouth forward and sucked at the pulse of his neck. Her smirk deepened as she felt his pulse quicken and he seemed too shocked to react. Kali trailed her teeth against his neck, her canines lingering viciously at his life force, before she distanced herself from him. She licked her lips, smirked again and spun around, walking away from him with a predatory sway of the hips. Drake merely stared at her, still too stunned to react. To his credit, he did not blush, though his icy eyes remained overly wide. A few feet away from him, she glanced at him over her shoulder, "If you want to learn that too, come find me. In return, I'd like to learn how to use a gun." Then, she looked forward again and continued walking.

One of Drake's minions began to catcall and whistle, and soon the whole troop had joined in. Drake's eyes flashed to his underlings, "What!?"

One of the teenaged boys, the one Drake thought had started the catcalling, called out to him, "Dude. That was fucking hot as hell. You banging Kali? If not, man I want to."

Syra smiled her eerie rabid smile, "Is Kali your girlfriend, Drake?"

At that, Drake slightly blushed. "No, she's not my girlfriend. And as to who I'm fucking, that's none of your damn business. Back to work, now, all of you!" He lashed his whip hand brutally to let them know he would hurt them if they did not obey. They all returned back to their practice. Drake, however, could not return back to criticizing his pupils. His mind only thought about Kali's action. The way her lips felt on his pulse. God. And so violent, sadistic even. She smelt like fire. Fuck. He glanced down at his crotch and cursed allowed. They had all probably seen it. At least he threatened them before one could proclaim that he had a boner.

Drake stalked inside quickly, hoping nobody took note of his problem. Unfortunately, he passed Diana on the way to the bathroom. She smirked evilly at him, which only made her more sexy and only made his problem hurt more, "Let me guess, got hot off of a ten year old shooting a gun? Syra probably, she's near as crazy as you."

Drake glared, though his light flush at his condition and the fact that she noticed softened the harshness of his glare, "If my penis interests you that much, ask Kali. She's the reason it's hard. I don't jack off to unconscious mental cases like you, Ladris."

Diana laughed and smiled, "Kali, huh? If I ask her, is she just going to tell me that you were staring at her from afar and she got creeped out and walked away?"

Drake smirked, "No, Ladris. Something way better happened."

She held up a hand, "I don't wanna know, kay?" She walked off and left Drake to reach the bathroom and deal with his problem.

Sitting upon a slashed and faded red cushion in a window seat, Kali observed the kids of Coates as they interacted in the yard. A hierarchy of bullies seemed set in place with Drake's favorite cronies at the top. Very few of the weak and innocent remained save for Jack the computer whiz and a few others. Kali stared at the children as they bullied each other and teased each other and fought. She pressed her pale hands to the glass of the window. _Evil little creatures, preying on the weak just because they can. But…am I just as bad as them now? _Glancing around Coates, she realized the food situation would be dire in a few months. She provided hope with the meat, but she still could not feed every mouth. The building was crumbling due to ill care and Caine's violent outbursts. Kali sighed and placed her head in her hands as she brought her knees to her chest. She thought of Drake. Suddenly, she seemed justified.

"Kali?" a voice called.

Kali lifted her head to face the intruder to her solitude, "Diana?"

Diana offered a brief smile before sitting down in a broken, dusty chair across from the window seat Kali sat in. "I have a question."

Kali tilted her head to the side in confusion, "What?" It seemed unusual not only that Diana seemed to act amiable towards her, but that Diana had sought her out with the intention of acting amiable.

Diana's dark blue eyes met Kali's bright green eyes, "It's about Drake. Do you…" She paused, "Do you like him?"

Kali feigned a surprised blush, though the surprise was genuine, "Why?"

Diana smiled again, prettily for Diana was always pretty, "I hope you can calm him, Kali. I don't know you very well, but you seem saner than Drake. He's psychotic, and I hoped that maybe a girl could control him. If there ever existed such a girl to control him, she would probably have to be exactly like you, Kali."

Kali's eyes widened, but she nodded slowly. She analyzed what Diana was truly saying: Drake scares me, please tell me you can control him and keep him away from me. Interesting. Kali knew that Diana wanted her to take the obvious bait, so what lurked beneath her surface intentions? She spoke, her voice higher and more innocent than usual, "I don't want him to hurt anyone, Diana. I'll try as hard as I can." Gain multiple trusts, further the infiltration.

Something about the girl's voice set Diana on edge. She did not trust this monster…no more than she trusted Drake. This monster, however, played the game of subtlety, and Diana did not like that one bit. Diana still smiled broadly though and laughed, "I'll never understand what you see in him. He's stupid and grotesque. Well, better you than me." She got up, "Oh and Kali?"

Kali met her eyes, "Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone we had this talk. I can't beat you like Drake, but I can make your life hell in other ways." Diana turned and strutted out of the room. Even when probing, one must assert dominance.

That night, Drake went off to find Kali. He and his minions were enjoying a movie night consisting of The Hills Have Eyes, Hostel, and House of 1000 Corpses, and he thought that inviting Kali could prove a decent idea. He would invite Diana, if she wasn't so irritating and condescending. Kali did not embody an angel, but at least she could be amusing when she wanted to be. Plus, after what his gang witnessed in the practice yard that day, having Kali around would insure his followers that the girl was his plaything, not he hers. He found her playing Assassin's Creed Revelations up on a system she stole from another room. Her gaming had reached such an intensity that she didn't even notice him enter. He watched her play. Shockingly, she wasn't half bad, though she clearly wasn't great. After she had saved her game, he smirked and knelt behind her. He whispered in her ear, "And now you die." The girl jumped almost a foot in the air which caused Drake to engage in a fit of laughter.

"What do you want, Drake?" she asked, a hint of annoyance on her tongue.

He shrugged and sat lazily next to her, "My men and I are watching horror movies. Helps set the mentality of a killer. Seeing as you're going to be taking gun lessons from me, you count as one of my minions. So, you have to be there for your mental lessons."

Kali raised an eyebrow at him, "If you were anyone but yourself, that would sound suspiciously like a date. However, Drakes don't date, they rape. I guess I'll attend if I must."

Drake laughed, "You must."

She sighed, "Alright. When do you want me there and what room?"

"The academy's movie theatre, and we're starting at nine." He stood up and tugged her ear a little roughly, "And wear something sexy." He strode out. He had only left her with ten minutes to prepare herself.

Kali smirked to herself as she rose to dress. She let her acidic striped hair down from its fluffy pigtails and opened the shabby armoire of clothing thrust into the corner of the room. None of the clothes Kali had been wearing belonged to her. She had actually seized the wardrobe of an older girl who had disappeared from Coates the day that the FAYZ wall rose. She debated another dominatrix-esque outfit. Yet, that breathed not as temptingly delicious as something too innocent. Too delectably sweet. She laughed and pulled out an old snow white dress with lace trim that ended at her knees. She slipped it on over her figure, removing her bra and panties after the dress covered her. She washed away old makeup that had nearly stained her skin. She reapplied only her foundation, concealer, and mascara. She kept in her lower lip ring and septum ring, however. Even angels had to have their steel. Turning off the lights in her room, she prepared to leave after one final look in the mirror. She laughed at her reflection as the moon shone through the windows on her vibrant green eyes and the vibrant lime green streaks that bled down her hair. She truly looked sinister for a moment, dressed in the color of innocence. She spun prettily as the dress splayed out around her. Giggling girlishly, she looked nearly intoxicating.

The demon watched her, preyed on her. He would wear her on his arm like a prize. A beautiful, demented queen. Caine had his Diana, a cold hard bitch that could cause trembling with a single look. Drake would suffice with a captivating nightmare, until he could pry Diana from Caine's grasp to make her his whore. His whip hand pulsed excitedly as he stared at her enticing figure made only the more enticing by pure white snow. She emerged from her room. Silly creature that she was, she did not even notice that her door had been cracked open. This only amused the demon who shrank back into the shadows to watch his pretty little toy skip down the hall like a child. He followed her for a time, before slinking soundlessly out of the shadows, creeping up til he was near upon her. Then, he spoke, "Kali. I didn't know you owned a color other than black. Why the change of heart?" His smooth voice caressed her viciously, the hint of a growl poking through.

She glared up at him innocently, "I'm not fucking gothic, okay? I just tend to like clothing that people tend to make in black."

Drake rolled his eyes, "Take my arm."

"What!?"

He smirked, "My minions think you're my whore. So you better act like one. You wouldn't want to test me, would you?" His tentacle rubbed against her leg, whether in an expression of aggression or arousal, she could not tell.

Kali smiled sweetly up at Drake, "Drake, I was made to test you. You will never scare me. I'm the queen of the dead, remember?" A tiny hand twisted in the air, mimicking the signs Kali formed when summoning rotting bodies.

He smirked and grabbed her hand into a violent grip with his good hand, "So you were made to test me? I hardly knew your little life revolved around me so much."

Kali rolled her eyes, "You wish."

His smirk darkened as he led her into the theatre room at Coates. His crew had taken up a good portion of the velvet seats and was waiting for his arrival to start the movie and turn on the projector. He took Kali to the back of the room and seated her next to him. His eyes darted to her arm suddenly as he remembered the bullet she had taken the day before. Sure enough, her arm remained wrapped with a few scraps of gauze poking out from beneath the bandages. The movie started, and Drake thought of how Kali wept the day before as he surgically removed the bullet from her arm. She had seemed so vulnerable…so helpless, almost like she seemed now in her dress of snow. One of his eyes would glance to her face now and then during the movie and study the strange, morbid rapture that coated her face. Fascination would twinkle from her emerald eyes as scenes of gore illuminated the theatre. That expression seduced him. He was aroused and would not deny it. As he watched the horrors that flashed across the screen, Drake fell into a different world. A world where he stood strong, powerful, and feared he dwelt in. Where nothing pressed him down, nothing could touch him, and he walked as a god did he desire. There was a voice at the back of his head, a cruel snakelike presence that tempted him with sweet dreams for power. Yet, the voice had grown weaker as of late. The voice wanted Caine, not him. Diana wanted Caine, not him. Everyone at Coates worshipped Caine, not him. Drake's jealousy burnt. Even Kali probably wanted Caine. Why wouldn't she? Caine was dark, attractive, dangerous, and strong. Drake was a deformed beast. His piercing eyes narrowed, and he began to imagine the girl beside him clothed in her own blood. Lovely. Especially in her white dress and without her heavy makeup, she looked angelic, drenched in her own blood, smiling up at him with those pleading eyes of emerald fire.

As they watched the movie, Drake's hand crept into Kali's lap. At first, she seemed to not notice. Then, a tentative finger ran along the cloth just outside of Kali's folds and her whole body clenched in response. She remained still until he repeated the gesture with more force. She bit her lip so hard it bled, only encouraging Drake's ministrations. This had gone too far for Kali. She liked to be the one in control. She hastily grabbed Drake's hand in both of her own and stopped him from continuing. She glanced at his face, but his eyes remained glued to the screen. He had stopped moving his fingers against her, though she still tried to push his hand from her lap with the strength in both her arms. Unfortunately, she could not get his arm to budge. One of his arms had sufficient muscle to remain still when pushed at with all of her arm strength.

Drake did not watch her. He stared at the movie, his jaw set tight. He had been wrong. He thought that at least she may have lusted for him. It seemed so earlier at the training grounds. He did not understand. Until, it hit him like a rock. She did not want his body at all. She only wanted to play her sick game of arouse the monster. Like every other fucking girl, she wanted to torture him with advances she would never fulfill. She would pay. Little girl wanted to play a game with a demon she could never hope to contain. He almost laughed at the thought. Something so fragile could never stand against raw strength. She would tremble, and she would scream.

At the end of all the movies, Drake stood solemnly, wrenching his hand from Kali's grip. A teenage member of his crew, the loud one from earlier came up to him, "Hey, Drake. You were quiet tonight, bro. You're usually cheering on the villain, man. I was gonna ask why until I saw you tearing your hand from the bitch's grasp. So you are banging her, dude!"

Drake smirked, "Of course. She puts out, so I keep her around."

Kali glared at him, "What the fuck!? I have never fucked you."

He rolled his eyes and turned to his henchman, "She's only pissed that I don't give her all the attention she needs. Come, Kali. Time to get your present." He grabbed her aggressively by the wrists and half yanked her out of the theatre while she fought and pulled at her wrists, earning her a quick whip to the thigh that ended her protests. They found themselves out in a deserted hallway that remained unlit but for the moon. As soon as they were out of sight from anyone else, he grabbed Kali's lithe frame and slammed her brutally against the wall, receiving a sharp intake of breath from her. He pressed his body up against her while he kept her wrists pinned above her head in his whip hand. He bit her ear savagely before whispering, "You are mine, Kali. Mine. Remember that." He applied a lot of weight and pressure to her injured arm which caused her to gasp again and her eyes to water. Still, she managed to look stronger than most girls would have in such a position.

She fixed him with a fierce glare, "I will never be yours, Drake." She would not break from anyone, let alone a boy playing a man.

He growled like an animal and smacked her across the face with his good hand. It left an angry red mark across half her face. He grabbed her jaw harshly with his hand and forced her to look at him directly. He grinned like the monster they said he was, "You will." The moonlight shone through the windows, bathing her figure in light. She stared at him with wide, pretty green eyes. A trickle of blood fell from her lip towards her white dress, and strangely enough, she giggled. He stared at her. He stared at the blood, and the marks his tentacle had left on her wrists, and the mark he had left across her face. And still, she laughed. He buried his face in her neck and bit and sucked ravenously at her pale flesh, provoking a high pitched moan from the girl as he sucked her pulse. She was not Diana, but she tasted like fire. Every second his tongue spent on her neck felt like he was being burned alive, and he loved it. Abruptly, he pulled back and released her wrists from his grip which caused her to fall to the floor with a clunk, "Weak kneed, Wakely?"

She snorted up at him as she stood, "As if, Merwin."

He smirked, "Too breathless to even form a good comeback."

Kali rolled her eyes, "Shove it up your ass."

His smirk remained present, "You still have to teach me what you promised you would."

Kali nodded, "I will. Follow me." She led him to the abandoned Coates library, where she turned and smiled impishly up at him, "Tonight, you will know fear." Her bright eyes stared into his icy eyes.

**A/N: So here's the chapter you get after an incredibly long wait. I hope it satisfies. I'll probably get the next chapter out sometime this week. **

**In the next chapter, things start to get really, really messed up. I made this half horror for a reason. **


End file.
